


Fried Oreos and a Dance

by Momma_Time



Series: Overwatch Things [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fried Oreos, Who doesn't like deep fried oreos, carnivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Jesse takes Angela to an American carnival.





	Fried Oreos and a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teeny idea that popped into my head that I had to pen. I'm a shameless McMercy shipper because lbr, they'd be adorable.
> 
> So I changed the spelling of McCree's dialog to match his accent. In the South (I'm not saying he IS from here cause I can't remember at the moment, but his accent is kind of South-heavy) our long "I"s sound more like "ah" than anything. That drives me nuts about actors playing characters with heavy southern accents. They forget the "ah" sometimes. And our speech is generally slower (unless you're from Virginia, which apparently you people speak at the speed of light rather than a casual drawl like the rest of us...my Virginian professor told us that, was she wrong?) and kind of smooth. Idk how to explain it.

She was a little unsure of these American carnivals. The rides looked unsafe, the food looked even more unsafe—but Jesse swore by the fried Oreos—and the throngs of people were not wearing sunblock or bug spray. The omnics were safe from the natural hazards, but still.

But she suffered through it for Jesse. He seemed unbelievably happy to be here, and Angela didn’t have it in her to say anything negative about the event. She’d have to take him to something like this back home; obviously, hers were better. Angela let him drag her all over the place to try the rides and food and whatever else they had going on.

The actual fun—to her—came when he bought them the fried Oreos he’d been raving about for the last several days. Angela didn’t bother suppressing the moan at the flavor. Holy shit, how in the hell had she gone her whole life without one of these? She ignored Jesse’s snort of laughter as he watched her enjoy the—probably—diabetes inducing treat.

“Ah’m taking that as a "Jesse McCree, ah love you for introducing me to the best food'n the world”? Wait'ntil you try fried Twinkies.“

"No, I draw the line at Twinkies. They’re abominations to everything good in this world.” She sniffed and finished the small snack before standing to drop the cardboard container into the recycling bin. “What’s next?”

“Well, everything is winding down, they’re turnin’ on the lights, and there’s a dance floor set up on the north side. Care to join me?”

“Didn’t know you could dance Jesse.”

He smirked, standing from the picnic bench and holding a hand out to her. “Ah’m a man of many talents. You just don’t know all of em yet.”

Smiling, she took his hand. “Lead the way then.”

The pair walked hand in hand beneath the fairy lights, dodging children and couples alike and following the sound of the music. When they got there, he guided her onto the makeshift dance floor and twirled her around to face him. Angela laughed lightly as they met, holding onto each other with gentle pressure. Jesse guided her in the simple steps, unable to hide the soft smile when he watched her nervous smile morph into one of pure joy. She was having fun, and that’s what mattered to him.

“So American carnivals ain’t so bad, right?” He was smug when she mumbled an 'I guess so.' Jesse leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, his beard tickling her skin as he did. "I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself."

"Thank you for bringing me, Jesse."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays. :0)
> 
> And feel free to send prompts for Overwatch if it's your thing.


End file.
